With the rapid development of communication technologies, mobile terminals have become indispensable tools in peoples' life. For achieving a better design appearance and a better handheld experience, metal rear cover are increasingly used in the design of mobile terminals.
At present, for antenna design of a mobile terminal with a metal rear cover, usually, a double-break structure is arranged at the bottom of the metal rear cover or at both sides of the metal rear cover, or a clearance region is enlarged, so as to improve mode compatibility and increase the bandwidth. However, these manners will reduce structural strength and design texture of the metal rear cover.